1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a keyboard and more particularly to a spill resistant keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboard assemblies having a waterproof effect are well known in the prior art. Typically, these prior art designs incorporate one or more passages in the body of the keyboard that permit a spilled liquid to drain out through the keyboard without damaging the electronic components contained therein. However, these prior art designs are sometimes ineffective since water or other liquid which may spill on a keyboard may collect along the edges of the keyboard without necessarily exiting through the provided water passages.
These prior art designs also fail to recognize that in a typical keyboard used with a personal computer certain elongated keys (e.g., backspace key, shift key, enter key) are mounted to the body of the keyboard assembly by means of an equalizing wire which is anchored into the keyboard body within certain holes or bores provided in the keyboard body adjacent the elongated key. These holes in the keyboard body inadvertently provide a passage through which a spilled liquid may drain into the interior of the keyboard thereby damaging the sensitive electronic components housed therein.
Thus a need continues to exist for a spill resistant keyboard which ensures that a spilled liquid is completely drained from the keyboard without damaging the keyboard.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a keyboard which includes one or more drain passages which extend through the body of a keyboard for allowing a spilled liquid to drain from the keyboard without causing damage to any of the electronic components of the keyboard.
It is a further object of the invention to configure the keyboard to promote the flow of a liquid spilled on the keyboard body through the water passages.
It is still a further object to provide water protection walls which prevent water from entering the body of the keyboard through holes provided in the body of the keyboard to support the elongated keys.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a spill resistant keyboard which comprises a top enclosure and bottom enclosure joined together to define a keyboard housing. The top enclosure includes at least one recessed area having a bottom support wall which includes a plurality of key cap housings adapted to receive and slidably mount a plurality of key caps. The key cap housings include an upstanding wall extending upwardly from the bottom support wall and define therein a first barrier to a spilled liquid. The bottom support wall further includes a leading edge which defines at least one sloped or pitched surface with respect to the bottom support wall to promote the drainage of a spilled liquid. At least one conduit is positioned along the sloped or pitched surface of the leading edge and extends from the pitched surface to the bottom enclosure. The bottom enclosure include at least one hole or bore for mating with at least a portion of the at least one conduit thereby allowing any spilled liquids to drain through the keyboard housing through the at least one conduit without damaging any electronic components.